dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Egg Hunt
Magic Eggs are hunted and collected to later be traded at The Vernal Glass to receive prizes in the . Prizes include decorations, two dragons, and an island. Each prize requires a certain amount of Magic Eggs to be traded in to be earned. The total amount of magic eggs needed to earn all of the prizes is 4,000 magic eggs. After a player turns in 4,000 magic eggs, a completed replica of The Vernal Glass is gifted along with the Lost Island. If a player turns in more magic eggs than required to obtain their next prize the remaining magic eggs will go towards the following prize and the magic egg storage meter will reset to zero. What is the Magic Egg Hunt? Magic Egg Hunt- Help Menu Rules.png|Magic Egg Hunt Help Menu (Rules Section) Magic Egg Hunt- Find All The Magic Eggs.png|Find all the Magic Eggs! Magic Egg Hunt- Finding Magic Eggs.png|Finding Magic Eggs Magic Egg Hunt- Buying Magic Eggs.png|Buying Magic Eggs Magic Egg Hunt- Trading Magic Eggs For Prizes Part One.png|Trading Magic Eggs for Prizes (Part 1) Magic Egg Hunt- Trading Magic Eggs For Prizes Part Two.png|Trading Magic Eggs for Prizes (Part 2) Magic Egg Hunt- Help Menu Prizes One.png|Magic Egg Hunt Help Menu (Prizes Section Part 1) Magic Egg Hunt- Help Menu Prizes Two.png|Magic Egg Hunt Help Menu (Prizes Section Part 2) The 's objective is to power up the The Vernal Glass. The helps build on the Lost Island where the The Vernal Glass, the last remaining Ovalith Dragon's, an Ovalith Pedestal, a unique Gemstone Habitat, and The Egg of Burcadia are located, enabling players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provides a display of the info box for their respective prizes which can be viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial Magic_Egg_Hunt-_Tutorial_Welcome.png|Tutorial Welcome Magic_Egg_Hunt-_Tutorial_Part_One.png|Tutorial Part One Magic_Egg_Hunt-_Tutorial_Part_Two.png|Tutorial Part Two Magic_Egg_Hunt-_Tutorial_Part_Three.png|Goal Completion Message The started with a tutorial explaining how Magic Eggs work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial takes a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players will receive 50 Magic Eggs as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion One.png|The Egg of Burcadia Goal Completion Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Two.png|Ovalith Pedestal Goal Completion Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Three.png|Gemstone Habitat Goal Completion Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Four.png|First Ovalith Dragon Goal Completion Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Five.png|Second Ovalith Dragon Goal Completion Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Six.png|Lost Island Goal Completion Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Seven.png|Magic Eggs Being Traded In Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Eight.png|Social Menu Prize Collection (One) Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Nine.png|Social Menu Prize Collection (Two) Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Ten.png|Social Menu Prize Collection (Three) Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Eleven.png|Gemstone Habitat Viewed From the Social Menu When enough Magic Eggs are collected they can be traded in for prizes. Upon receiving a prize a goal card will pop-up. This is the process in which the prize completion occurs. Gallery LoadingScreenMessage-SomethingSpecialIsComingSoon.png|Magic Egg Hunt In-Game Notification 2014 LoadingScreenMessage-ComingToDragonValeApril10thIsland.png|Magic Egg Hunt In-Game Notification 2014 FBPreview-SomethingSpecialIsComingSoon.png|Magic Egg Hunt Facebook Notification 2014 FBMessage-SomethingSpecialIsComingSoon.jpeg|Magic Egg Hunt Facebook Message 2014 FBPreview-ComingToDragonValeApril10thIsland.png|Magic Egg Hunt Facebook Notification 2014 FBMessage-ComingToDragonValeApril10thIsland.jpeg|Magic Egg Hunt Facebook Message 2014 FBPreview-TheMagicEggHunt.png|Magic Egg Hunt Facebook Notification 2014 FBMessage-TheMagicEggHunt.jpeg|Magic Egg Hunt Facebook Message 2014 FBMessage-TheEggofBurcadia.png|The Egg of Burcadia Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-TheVernalGlassExplanation.png|The Vernal Glass Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-OvalithPedestal.png|Ovalith Pedestal Facebook Post 2014 MagicEggHuntNotification2014.jpeg|Magic Egg Hunt Notification 2014 Notes *The began on April 10, 2014 Category:Event Rewards